


Birthday Fun

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It's Sirius's birthday and James goes overboard.





	Birthday Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I pushed this to the front of my list and wrote it in like 40 minutes, where normally it takes me like 2 hours to write a 1k fic (you are not allowed to judge). Fics that are 200 words and directionless take about 10 minutes. So if you're ever like "Wow Cami's posting schedule is really weird", keep that info in mind. Also, pure fluff? I know, you're shocked to your very core, it's not like this isn't what half of my fics are.
> 
> For the prompt: “Hi! Its my birthday today so can I please request a birthday fluff. Like either sirius or james has a birthday and the other wants to make them feel special”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/172786948995/hi-its-my-birthday-today-so-can-i-please-request)

Sirius woke feeling-- as he often did these days-- warm and safe. Strong arms were wrapped around him, and James pressed his lips to the back of Sirius’s neck. “Morning.”

Sirius hummed, absently snuggling back into him.

James kissed his neck again. “It’s nearly eight.”

Sirius grumbled, an approximation of the word, “So?” coming out.

He could feel James smiling against his skin. “So we should get out of bed and have breakfast.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I’s my birthday, we’re havin’ a lie-in.”

James sighed heavily, putting on a good show for his uncaring audience. “Well I suppose if I have to.”

* * *

Sirius came to the conclusion that James had gone all-out for his birthday this year, and he didn’t know why. Not that he minded, but it was a bit strange. A lie-in, morning sex, a special breakfast, all of those things were expected. But James had also gotten him a gift, _and_ organised a little party with their friends, _and_ made reservations at Sirius’s favourite expensive restaurant for dinner, _and_ special ordered a cake.

It was… a bit much. After all, if James got him a gift, they normally didn’t go out to dinner. If they spent time with their friends, they either got dinner with them, or ate in. As for the cake? Well, he hadn’t gotten one of those since his first birthday they celebrated as a couple.

He asked James, but he just deflected and kissed Sirius and said, “Can’t I want you to have a birthday you’ll love and remember?”

“You _can_ , but,” Sirius trailed off at James’s bright smile. He sighed and smiled back. “Forget it.”

It was-- to date-- one of the best days Sirius had ever had. Top ten, easily, and he told James so.

James hummed and said, “I think I can make it top five.”

“Do you?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. “The other days in my top five have been pretty damn great.”

James didn’t answer verbally, but he did grab Sirius left hand and run his thumb over his fingers, right under the knuckles. “Ever think about wearing a ring, Si?” he asked, voice intimately soft.

Sirius blinked, starting to understand. “James…”

James looked at him again, smiling slightly. With the hand not holding Sirius’s, he reached into his pocket and lowered himself to one knee. He pulled the ring box out and flipped it open, then turned it towards Sirius. “Marry me?”

Sirius dropped to the ground to pull James to him roughly, kissing him senseless.

“Is that a yes?”

“Don’t be an idiot, of course it’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
